percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Splitting a Soul~Chapter 30
Ashton Faith I woke up and felt like my head was splitting in two. I felt disoriented and heavy, like I had come down with the flu or something overnight. When I opened my eyes, I was blinded by a bright light and had to wait for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I looked around and saw that I wasn’t in any room that I knew. There was an old dresser in the corner with several different colored slinkies on it. I looked around some more and saw how old fashioned the room looked, like I had been dropped in some kind of old movie. Just then the door opened and a young girl walked in. She had long black hair and a dress with several different colors like a rainbow, but I didn’t know her. She did however remind me of pictures I had seen of Rachel Elizabeth Dare when she was younger. “Oh, you’re awake,” she said as she walked over and placed a bowl of water next to me, patting my forehead with a damp towel. I tried to pull myself up, but she placed a hand on my chest to stop me. “Not so fast, you’ve been through a very traumatic experience.” “Where am I?” I asked her. “This isn’t Camp Half-Blood. Am I still in St. Louis?” “Unfortunately you are a bit farther than that,” she said sadly, diverting her gaze. “What do you remember?” “I remember…” I began, but flashes of memory crossed my mind, like someone going through a slideshow at three times the fastest speed. “I brought Aisling into the Gate of Themis.” “Good, so what happened next?” she asked, pushing at my memory as she placed a hand on my cheek. “Aisling defeated the demon that possessed her. Her three other aspects merged and left the gate; I was left behind,” I said, the memories becoming clearer. “My human and godly halves merged back together, but we were still trapped.” “And why didn’t the gate let you leave?” the girl asked, her eyes filled with concern. Her words however seemed to trigger more and more memories in me. “Because…because there was someone else in the darkness. He attacked me without warning, stole my sword, and tossed me into the other gate,” I said as everything began to become clearer. I then turned to the girl. “Where am I?” “You are a lost soul, trapped here in the Underworld forever,” she said, turning her face away to hide her face from mine. I sat there in the bed, letting what she said sink in. “What about the other part of me, the other half of my soul,” I asked her, hoping she wouldn't say what I thought she would. “Your other half is back in the Mortal world, but that is all that I know,” she said before grabbing the bowl of water and leaving the room. I was left alone, trapped in the Underworld, while the most evil force I know was pretending to be me. How could things get any worse?